


Notability

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic Irony, Gen, Secret Identity, Short, Snark, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: Honestly. Who is this Clark Kent and who thought he deserved his own Wikipedia page?





	Notability

You know what I hate? People who ignore the Wikipedia notability guidelines. Like, not every person on earth deserves a Wikipedia page. Sorry, but that is just the way it is. 

The Community over at Wikipedia has spent years building good, well thought out guidelines about when a person deserves a page. Yet some knuckleheads keep jumping the gun. 

Take this page I just flagged. 

 

 

Like honestly who the hell is Clark Kent? Some reporter for the Daily Planet? That's not notable! Half the stuff here is just him following Lois Lane around! I looked it up his "roles" in the events described were background at best, Lois Lane did the actual heavy lifting. You know that famous photo of Superman talking to the press pool in Santa Prisca? Kent didn't even show up for that. Sure he got some award nominations, but two state level awards is not enough here. Ughhhhhhhhhhh. 

 

I would bet $20 he made this page as self promotion (this is a huge issue for Wikipedia editors). Christ, what egos people have. Even if it wasn't him, some idiot still wasted everyone's time making a page that needs to be deleted. 

 

Honestly, do something to help the world instead of making Wikipedia pages for obscure journalists.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my properties.


End file.
